


a wedding of necessity

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Dimitri scowls. "I don't want to talk about my father.""Okay. Wanna talk about mine and how much he intimidates you?""Actually, your mother intimidates me far more."dimiclaudeweek2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	a wedding of necessity

  
Their wedding ceremony takes place during the Great Tree Moon on a particularly chilly day on the Blaiddyd estate. Even with the fireplaces roaring fierce in every room they still don't manage to take the lingering chill out of the air. It's odd that this one little detail is how Dimitri knows he's truly home. Clad in his wedding regalia, he's grateful for the chill, or he would surely sweat right through it. It's heavy, designed in mind to combat the worst of the cold should formality need to take place at any time, damn the Kingdom's weather forecast. 

It's fitting, considering his own wedding date moved up two months. 

He should have graduated from the Academy, spent the interim learning procedure and policy, giving Claude the time to adjust accordingly.

After the Empire's invasion on Garreg Mach and the students fallen a month short of their graduation, war is officially declared. Necessity dictates Dimitri and Claude must marry to ensure relations between Fodlan and Almyra stay at an all time high. 

There are no rules that Dimitri cannot see Claude before the ceremony so his impatient feet carry him down to his room. He knocks and is permitted entry from Belle's voice. His caretaker since he was a child, he can't help but smile as she helps Claude with a sash of silk over his shoulder. His Almyran robe is gold and green, colors that suit him far better than Faerghus' royal blue.It's odd, knowing Claude came to Fodlan with those robes, left to sit in his trunk until this day. 

His parents should have already arrived for the ceremony. Claude's only chance to see them before who knew how many years. Dimitri feels a stab of guilt at the circumstances. Having them travel now is out of the question. There's no way. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Belle sighs, dusting her hands off. "Well darlings, that about does it. I'll come get you when the priest is on site but I hear he'll be awhile."

"Ah." Dimitri gestures uncertain. "Are we... meant to be alone?"

Belle's eyes twinkle, crows feet tightening up when she grins. "If your groom attempts to jump out the window and brave the cold, I'm sure you can handle it, your Highness." She mimes a flex of her arm and Dimitri bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

"Belle! I told you that plan in confidence!" Claude quips from behind her, making a show of sighing. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to stay here where it's warm and getting increasingly matrimonial."

Excusing herself with another chuckle, she pats Dimitri's shoulder fondly on her way out. The door closes with a quiet click and they're alone. 

"I've missed seeing you in Almyra's garb," Dimitri says it before he can help himself, flushing when Claude's eyes give a twinkle of amusement. 

"You look hot," is all he says in return. Dimitri hums. 

"Oh, it's actually quite comfortable despite how it looks."

Claude's brow rises and Dimitri swears he's fallen for a trap of some sort... but he can't tell what. Still, it's nice to see the expression on Claude's face. It reminds him of the thoughts that ran through his head the night before while he tried his best to sleep. His nerves are still threatening to get the best of him now and it has nothing to do with their ceremony and everything to do with those nagging thoughts.

After their near year long miscommunication, Dimitri doesn't want to live with any more regrets. 

"We did not have to prepare vows for the service but words came to me this week, nonetheless."

"You always were an overachiever. Sure, I'm listening."

Dimitri's exasperation sighs out of him but it's a quick thing, easily lost to the next moment. Almyran falls from his tongue, steady and confident, from dutiful practice since he was nine. "I love you. Our marriage was built on diplomacy, respect for our nations, and romance was not guaranteed. I have felt blessed for our friendship since I was a boy, and standing here in front of you as a man, I know I have fallen in love with you. You do not have to say it back. Or even respond. I do not mind. Knowing you is worth more than any treasure our families could exchange, Claude."

During Dimitri's speech, Claude's face settles into something soft, curious by nature. Seeing Dimitri's words and where they lead. Dimitri can't read his expression beyond that. Finds himself startled when Claude gives a simple, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Claude repeats himself, always cheekier in his mother tongue. "Yeah."

"I don't understand what you're referring to -"

"Me too?" He adds on, smile lopsided on his lips. Eyes bright with mischief at Dimitri's sputtered fluster.

"Claude!"

"What? Saying those sorts of things doesn't suit me. It sounds perfect coming from a softie like you. I might as well piggyback off your fine work."

"And you questioned why the first word I learned to call you was, 'brat.'"

"Oh, I never questioned that. And that was your own doing, your Highness. You spoiled me, so now you gotta put up with me."

"When did I spoil you?"

Claude snorts. "I'm not gonna recount our whole life history together. You'll see it one day. Or you won't. It doesn't change the fact you're a softie."

Dimitri lets himself be vulnerable in a way he can't be with Fodlan's tongue. "And you still... don't mind that I am this way? That I haven't changed since I was a child?"

Claude looks at him with sharp eyed disbelief. Like he's looking for a trick, a plot to ruin him. And when he finds nothing he sighs. Looks away from Dimitri for the first time. "Since my parents were suppose to be here, they decided to travel with the wedding dowry rather than leave it with me. And now that I'm empty handed on this day, I'll give you this bit of honesty instead."

Dimitri is all too ready to say he doesn't care about any sort of dowry but Claude continues.

"Your softness is the thing I love most about you, Dimitri."

Dimitri turns away when he feels himself choke up suddenly, awkwardly clearing his throat. Oh. His face feels hot. Instead of the shame he used to feel, all he feels is moved. Love burning bright in his chest. It has no business being apart of their ceremony but knowing it's there, in both of them, Dimitri uses that joy to pull himself together.

"Thank you."

"Back to formal already." Claude snorts, hands dancing in the air as he waves them. "Probably for the best, what with having to deal with your father soon."

Dimitri scowls. "I don't want to talk about my father."

"Okay. Wanna talk about mine and how much he intimidates you?"

"Actually, your mother intimidates me far more."

Claude laughs. "See! I told you! And you've only been to Almyra twice, imagine seeing her in her element all the time."

They spend the time like that, bantering and bickering in a language still foreign to most of the kingdom. Dimitri's listening tripped up when Claude switches to the southern dialect of his father's maternal family. A study session blooms between them, their fingers tangled together when Belle finds them to bring them to the ceremony hall. 

It's an odd, formal, rigid affair. They place their hands together when prompted. Talking on both sides of them. Dimitri's grip tightens when he thinks of Claude being the only one of his nation in this room. The priest catches his grip and laughs in a surprising moment of levity, that he'll hurt his groom. Claude chirps back he's fine and Dimitri tucks his smile back, knows his father is watching, and enjoys knowing Claude is pleased with his overzealous touch. 

They're ushered to dinner after, married and sat next to each other. Despite being mere inches apart, they seldom have a moment to talk. Lambert pulls Dimitri away halfway through, proud of his conduct as he is serious about the updates to come from the war. 

Dimitri spends the majority of the night discussing military tactics before he is sent to bed, finally free from the day for a few scant hours of sleep. 

It's odd, walking to his shared bedroom with Claude. Implications of the night weigh heavy on his mind and insecurity wells up inside him. He's tired. He's not ready. He's not disinterested but. He can't help but remember the rushed fumbling during their school days. Would Claude want to try again? How can Dimitri let him down without hurting his feelings? 

Head a battlefield of projectile thoughts, he spots Claude standing up from his desk with a book, still clad in his silks, when he takes one look at Dimitri and takes the reins from his worried mind.

"It's late. Let's take a bath and go to bed, yeah?"

Relief rushes out of Dimitri like hot air from an oven. "That would be wonderful."

This level of intimacy is enough. He's not as shy as he expects to be, showing Claude his body. It helps that they trained together. That they're friends. Both new to love and so Dimitri allows himself to look at Claude instead of averting his eyes. It feels blissfully normal after a few minutes of awkward settling. 

Getting into bed together is the same and Dimitri squeezes Claude's hand tight as they settle side by side. 

Everything is peaceful until Claude scoffs.

"I can't believe you don't kiss in Fodlan."

"Did you want to?"

Claude falls silent.

Dimitri is too tired and grumpy to be as patient in tone or word as he'd like. "If you want to kiss me, for Goddess' sake, just do it."

He expects a quip. Smart words from a smart mouth. Instead Claude shifts on an elbow and kisses him, soft and sweet. Dimitri feels himself shiver like he always does. Kisses Claude back before he rolls over to blow out their candle and take a few more kisses in the cover of the dark. 

He falls asleep in quiet disbelief that when he wakes up, he'll have a husband to kiss in the morning. 

A war is beginning to rage in Fodlan but for these few precious moments, Dimitri feels soft and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> more arranged marriage au. no tragedy of duscur. almyra and faerghus are talking. dimitri and claude have known each other since early childhood. things are still as difficult as ever but it doesn't stop two boys from falling in love ohoho.
> 
> hopefully one day i'll post their pre-time skip troubles and post-war life but for now have this piece i'm proud of. thank you for the kind response to my other piece!


End file.
